


A Place on the Bed

by BalefireFlatlands



Series: Sold For Parts [4]
Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Scab finally finds his place.





	A Place on the Bed

Jeet propped a stack of paperwork against Scab’s knee, moving his legs into the best position to be a suitable table for him. Scab was snoring lightly, he had nightmares and didn’t sleep well at night, which meant he passed out early afternoon and Jeet was forced to share the couch with him while he watched the evening news. He was currently tallying up receipts on a legal pad, one of Scab’s legs flopped out across his lap as a rest for his clipboard.

Blas walked past into the kitchen and Jeet gestured him over, “Look at this.” Jeet lightly brushed his fingertips along one of Scab’s feet, the gangster’s toes jerkily curling and then relaxing.

“Can he feel that?”

Jeet shook his head. “I don’t think so. It’s just a reflex.”

“He sure sleeps a lot.”

“You’re one to talk.” Jeet snorted, Blas would sleep eighteen hours a day if he had his way. “He’s just awake all night. Having nightmares or something, I can hear him from the bedroom.”

Blas’ eyes widened, “He does? That’s no good.” He’d never noticed, when he was asleep he was like a corpse. “Maybe it’s because he’s out on the couch.”

Hesitating, Jeet narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher Blas’ meaning. “I’ve only got two rooms and I’m not giving up my office to give him a bedroom. He can either live on the couch forever or get his own place.” And even that was quite a concession, admitting he’d let Scab live there for the rest of his life if he wanted to.

Blas pursed his lips, looking like he was going to say something else, then shook his head, going into the kitchen. Jeet watched him for a while, having a strange feeling he didn’t understand growing in the pit of his stomach.

The feeling had gotten worse as the days passed, something biting and gnawing at his core. Impending doom, but for what he couldn’t tell. He’d come home to find Scab and Blas sitting on the couch together, far closer than he would have liked. Sometimes they chatted in a voice too low for him to hear when he was in his office, hence why he’d brought his work out to the couch and started using Scab as a desk.

Jeet didn’t like it, but he had no idea why.

—

Blas had fallen asleep against Scab while watching TV. That wasn’t unusual, he slept all the time, and with Jeet out doing whatever secretive business thing he did on Saturdays Blas was left alone and could sleep as much as he wanted. Often he shimmied up to Scab in his sleep, but Scab always woke him up before Jeet got home; just in case. Scab stroked the back of his neck, smiling when Blas squirmed and tried to crawl further into his lap. Wrapping his arms around him Scab fell down to the side, taking Blas with him to cuddle lengthwise on the couch. Blas squawked and then wriggled as Scab held him tight. As comfortable as he was, it was easy for Scab to ignore the little voice in his head reminding him to not touch the Boss’ plaything.

In Blas’ constant search for warmth he’d had his hand in Scab’s shirt, rubbing his stomach, fingers combing through the fuzzy trail leading down to his crotch. It seemed only natural for the shirt to be removed. And why not Scab’s pants too? They had a blanket, that would be enough to contain their accumulated body heat. Scab didn’t even hesitate, sliding his fingers into the atrocious sweater the little chemist was wearing and tugging it off over his head. Completely ignoring his common sense screaming at him that this was a bad idea, his hands found Blas’ pants, working them off his slim hips and letting them fall off the couch.

Fingers digging into Blas’ skin Scab leaned forward, dragging his tongue down the other’s collarbone. Blas shuddered, letting out a breathy gasp, arm coming up to wrap around Scab’s neck. Getting up on his palms Scab looked down at Blas below him, he might not be able to feel his crotch, but it was definitely still doing the thinking for him. It didn’t help that Blas looked damn alluring, not that Scab could do a whole lot about it. Ever game to try anyway, Scab let out a throaty chuckle and leaned down to work his tongue down Blas’ stomach to his groin.

Blas actually moaned.

If Scab could have felt his dick he would have blown his load right then.

But while all of Scab’s thought processes were currently centered in his lower half, Blas at least was still thinking straight, “Scab… I told Jeet we’d be good.”

“Oh it’ll be good.”

“Scab.”

With a whiny huff Scab stopped what he was doing, getting up on his forearms to poutily look at Blas. His brain was fuzzy, but he wasn’t going to force Blas into anything. Not when it was only because of his kindness that he wasn’t dead. Sighing heavily he acquiesced, crawling back up to lay against Blas instead of blowing him like he wanted to. Closing his eyes he let himself enjoy the sensation, even when he knew he should get dressed and sit back up. Blas happily snuggled him, enjoying the feel of skin on skin; Jeet wasn’t much of a cuddler.

Jeet also wasn’t particularly happy to find the two of them entwined on the couch when he came home. He’d had a feeling something was off the moment he’d walked in the house. It was too quiet. Quieter than it had been since the loudmouth gangster had shown up. That odd feeling boiled up in him again, coming out as rage instead of what it actually was.

Jealousy.

Storming over to the two of them blissfully sleeping against each other he yanked the blanket off, startling them awake, “The fuck are you doing?”

Blas just stared at him wide eyed, he was never very coherent right after he woke up and he didn’t understand. Of course not, so Jeet turned his attention to Scab, kicking the back of the couch and trying to knock it over. With both of them laying on it it wasn’t going anywhere, but it did spook Blas enough to have him sit up and brace himself. Jeet snarled something completely unintelligible, coming around to the front to berate them.

Scab panicked immediately, getting up on his arms and silently moving to protect Blas. Without hesitating he put himself between the two of them, trying to shield Blas from Jeet’s wrath.

That somehow infuriated Jeet more. Both that Scab would put himself in harms way to defend Blas, and that he thought Jeet would actually hurt the chemist.

“It’s my fault! He didn’t do anything.” Scab awkwardly tried to shove Blas behind him, tried to get in front of Jeet and give Blas an escape route. The tattoos down his face were there to make him look more menacing, almost skeletal, but they also made him a lot more expressive and right now he looked frightened.

“You couldn’t leave well enough alone could you.” Jeet’s face was contorted, twisted into a mask of anger, but Scab held his ground as the man gestured violently at Blas. Jeet balled his hands into fists, ready to strike him, before faltering as he glanced over at Blas. He couldn’t hit Scab, not in front of Blas.

Blas stared between the two of them, completely at a loss. “I was cold.” He didn’t get it. Not really. They hadn’t actually done anything so to him that had fulfilled his promise to Jeet that they’d be good. He’d not even considered how bad it would look when they were found naked and laying all over each other. Too late to take it back now. “Are you mad at me?”

“Yes I’m fucking mad at you!” But why. Why was he mad? He didn’t want to think about it, because thinking about it was admitting to himself that he cared. That he felt things, had emotions, had weaknesses. And weaknesses could be exploited. But he knew. Deep down he couldn’t hide it. Not from Scab. Not from himself.

Blas was his weakness.

The betrayal cut deep and Jeet felt something in him shatter. He didn’t want to be mad at Blas, didn’t want to yell at him, didn’t want to see him sitting there wide eyed and upset. Clenching his jaw he spun on his heel and stalked away, slamming the door to his room before letting out an anguished howl that made Scab in the other room shudder.

Blas leapt to his feet, chasing after him, “Jeet!”

Alone on the couch, Scab collapsed. He could hear Blas jiggling the locked door handle and yelling for Jeet, apologizing as if this was all his fault, his voice cracking. And Scab had never felt more wretched. Once again he’d selfishly only thought about himself, hadn’t even spared a moment to consider what would happen to Blas. Never thought about the fact that Blas clearly cared about Jeet a lot. He wasn’t just the Boss’ plaything, he was something more than that and Scab had been too stupid to realize.

Hating himself, Scab pulled his clothes back on. Not even his own clothes, but things that Jeet had given him to wear. He didn’t deserve them, didn’t deserve the couch he was laying on, the wheelchair he’d been bought, everything they’d done for him. He was scum.

Looking around he was just on the verge of crawling off the couch and out into the street to hopefully be hit by a car when Blas slinked back in. Bloodshot eyes and quivering, he was on the razor’s edge of breaking down. He sat on the couch, hand rubbing his damaged arm nervously, staring down at the ground.

“He hates me.”

Scab sat up, heart breaking at the anguish in Blas’ voice.

“I d-don’t… I don’t want him to hate me.” There were tears streaming down Blas’ face and Scab scooted closer, holding his arms open to comfort him. Blas took the offer, cuddling against his chest and sniffling as Scab rubbed his back.

In the other room Jeet paced, muttering to himself and growling. Mad at Blas. Mad at Scab. Mad at himself for being mad at them. A whole cacophony of emotions whirling around his head. Blas had tried to stop him from leaving and started apologizing, which somehow made Jeet feel worse than he had before. Now he was angry and guilty and jealous and frustrated and so many other things he’d never felt before.

It was clear that Blas didn’t understand what the problem was, which was absolutely baffling, but given his level of obliviousness not entirely surprising. He’d apologized for everything from not making dinner to not making sure that Scab had done his physical therapy. Blas had no idea what he’d done wrong other than Jeet was mad at him and he’d sounded so genuinely confused and upset that Jeet had almost let him in the room. Pathetically whimpering that they’d been good, just like he’d promised.

Stalking back and forth in the bedroom, he winced as he heard Blas’ voice crack as he pleaded with him. He hadn’t thought his heart could break further, but he was wrong. Making the effort to think logically he leaned his head against the wall in the darkness of the room, shutting his eyes tight and trying to ignore Blas for the time being. What the hell was he even mad about? It wasn’t like he and Blas were together. Except where they absolutely were and everyone knew except Jeet. Blas lived there, he slept cuddled up to Jeet, they ate meals together, Blas was sweet and caring and kind and seemed to like Jeet a whole bunch. Maybe even love him.

Jeet didn’t reciprocate.

Sure he bought Blas blankets, food, took him wherever he wanted to go; but he wasn’t emotionally supportive, never showed much softness. He was just there to fuck Blas and use him at work as a business resource. Grunting, Jeet rubbed his temples, he was a jackass and he knew it, and maybe if he had ever once been legitimately nice to Blas the guy wouldn’t be messing around with an abrasive, busted up gangster.

Scab was everything Jeet wasn’t: emotional, spontaneous, joking and willing to sacrifice time and energy to just be with Blas; listen to him when he talked. Jeet didn’t like to waste anything, and sleeping and cuddling and sitting around together was time that could be better spent doing something else; something more productive. He sighed and ran his fingers through his tuft of hair, wondering why he even cared about Blas being unfaithful, why shouldn’t he have fun with Scab when all he normally had was bitter, dour Jeet?

The worst of it was that he wasn’t just jealous of Scab and how he’d gotten all the soft sweetness out of Blas, he was almost jealous of what Blas was getting out of Scab too. Sitting on the couch with him had been kind of pleasant, even if he’d just been using him as a substitute table. It had been even nicer when Blas had cuddled up to one side of him and Scab on the other, getting as much closeness as they could while he watched the news; the only time he wasn’t up moving or doing something.

He liked them both in different ways, felt protective of them, responsible for their welfare. Though he wasn’t really sure why. Jeet groaned to himself, what the hell had he gotten himself into? He wasn’t going to lose Blas, and he couldn’t care this much for both of them.

Could he?

Staying in his room and theorizing about what might have happened and what he might do about it wasn’t getting him anywhere and eventually Jeet was calm enough to venture into the other room, bracing himself for what he was going to see. His mind racing and imagining the worst.

What he found was Blas, still naked, curled up in Scab’s lap while Scab stroked his head.

“He doesn’t hate you Blas.”

Whatever Blas mumbled in response was inaudible to Jeet as he approached, catching Scab’s eye. Scab winced but didn’t move, continuing to console Blas.

“No he’s mad at me. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Scab gently gathered Blas in his arms, looking to Jeet and inclining his head.

Jeet took the cue, picking Blas up and cradling him to his chest. He didn’t know what to say to Scab who looked worried and afraid. Still pissed he almost snapped something harsh he was sure to regret about Scab being broken, but Blas sniffling in his arms stopped him. Instead he carried Blas to the bedroom, laying him on the bed before returning to Scab, silently re-covering him with the blanket he’d ripped off them. He’d need to sort out what he was feeling between him and Blas before he dealt with Scab.

—

Indecipherable yelling from the other room woke Jeet, and he carefully detangled himself from Blas to go investigate. Scab was having another nightmare, twisted all up in the blanket and clinging to a pillow. Resting a hand on his shoulder Jeet gently shook him awake ready to be hit or attacked, Scab didn’t react well to being woken up and Jeet had never really asked what he dreamt about. Instead Scab jerked up, glancing around until he realized Jeet was there and then practically launching himself at the man, wrapping his arms around him.

“I…I’ll make it up to you. I promise. I’ll be real good. Real chrome.” He didn’t sound fully awake, and Jeet wasn’t going to ask him to elaborate. Everything he found out about Scab’s past was atrocious and he found himself not wanting to know too much. It just made him feel bad for a gangster who’d likely committed all kinds of terrible crimes.

Awkwardly patting his back, Jeet mumbled about it being okay before scooping him up off the couch and carrying him to the bedroom. Blas stared at them in surprise as Jeet laid Scab out next to him before crawling into the bed himself. Scab had already fallen back asleep having not completely woken up from the nightmare but he made a soft sound at the comfortable thing he was lying on. Jeet rolled over, turning his back on the both of them. He didn’t want to see Blas snuggle up to Scab, use him like a pillow as he often did to Jeet.

He’d resigned himself to being their third wheel. Aching at the thought of losing Blas he wasn’t going to chase him away, and if Scab made him happy, then so be it. The idea of still having Blas, but only tangentially and connected to Scab was bittersweet, but if that’s what he had, he’d have to accept it. There were some things even he couldn’t change.

He hadn’t expected to sleep at all that night, consumed by doubt and loss, so he was startled when he woke up with Scab squished against him, using his arm for a pillow and Blas flopped over the both of them like they were his own private mattress. Yawning he went to get up only to have Blas whimper and look at him all doe eyed. Without opening his eyes Scab wrapped an arm around Jeet, holding him down.

“You guys are real comfy, huh?” He sighed, the bedside clock said it was already nine, he’d slept in more than he wanted to. Of course it had been a long night, between Scab having nightmares and Blas waking up twenty times and needing to be consoled that Jeet wasn’t mad at him, he’d probably gotten two hours of sleep, if that.

Scab woke up as soon as he spoke, realizing he was cuddled up against Jeet and freezing instantly. Perplexed he looked around, he hadn’t woken up when he was carried and now had no idea where he was. Well he was in a bed, that much was obvious. Jeet’s bed? Why was he there? He slowly started to pull away from Jeet only to realize that Blas was draped across him and lying on Jeet’s chest. Blas looked over at him and Scab immediately latched back onto Jeet like he’d meant to be there the whole time.

Huffing under the attention, Jeet looked over at Scab strangely, wondering what he was thinking about. Scab glared right back, refusing to budge and tightening the arm around his chest, acting like he was ready for a fight.

Blas wriggled in between them, breaking their staring contest, “Stop it. Go back to sleep.”

Jeet narrowed his eyes at Blas while Scab snorted and settled back down. He softened his grip on Jeet’s chest, adjusting himself to lay against him snugly, relaxing when he realized that Jeet wasn’t going to hit him for insubordination like he’d expected. He had no idea why he was suddenly in the man’s bed, but he wasn’t going to say or do anything to get kicked out. It was warm, it was comfortable, he was getting physical attention from the both of them. For him, this was as close to heaven as he was going to get.

—

Days had become weeks, and Jeet was still getting used to all of this. After that first night Scab had decided that being in the middle of the bed was his rightful place and had wheeled himself in there nightly. As expected Blas tended to use him as a mattress, but he’d also drag Jeet against himself in the night. Scab loved being touched, and Jeet was certain that it wouldn’t matter if those touches were caresses or being struck.

It was strange but Jeet was trying his best to understand them both, be something more than just the guy who paid the bills. Blas was delighted and went into some sort of snuggly overdrive clinging to Jeet whenever possible now that he was actually letting him. Scab’s intentions were painfully obvious as he groped either of them whenever he thought he could get away with it. Blas generally squawked and shoved his hands away, but Jeet had succumbed a few times. He had needs and Blas was rarely in the mood for anything sexual whereas Scab would give him head for hours if he let him. Made him feel rather dirty though, like he was keeping Scab hostage and letting him pay rent with sexual favors or something. Almost abusive in a way.

Scab didn’t feel that way about it at all, he just wanted the attention and he definitely wasn’t getting it from Blas. Well, he was getting worked up by Blas who enjoyed rubbing all over him and squirming and then falling asleep while Scab was busy being overcome by lust. He didn’t have much of an outlet for that, had to satisfy himself by getting Jeet off instead. Even then Scab wanted more but wasn’t sure how to get it, Jeet seemed uneasy with the thought of actually having sex with him and he assumed it was because he was broken from the waist down. Undesirable.

To take his mind off it, and earn his keep, Scab had started cooking breakfast before Jeet and Blas went to work in the morning. Jeet didn’t have much in the way of food and once he realized that Scab had wheeled himself to a grocery store four miles away just to buy eggs for them he’d started shopping regularly. Scab was hard to get a handle on, he’d lay on the couch in a pile of chip wrappers and crumbs for days and then the next Jeet would come home to the entire house being absolutely spotless and Scab passed out on the floor of the hallway from over-exertion.

Often he’d casually mention crimes he’d committed while preparing omelettes; he was strangely an excellent cook for a guy who’d spent the majority of his life on meth and committing petty larceny. Jeet had never eaten so well or so regularly in his life, so he pointedly ignored when Scab offered to teach Blas how to hotwire a car or how to counterfeit hundred dollar bills.

Jeet never knew what to expect when he came home, Scab was obviously bored while they were away at work and Jeet was starting to have some ideas of what to do about that. But for now he hesitantly opened the door, prepared to see Scab naked and trying to jack off, or maybe trapped on the back deck, or trying to lash a vacuum cleaner to his wheelchair. Instead he was lounging on the couch, wheelchair neatly tucked against the side of it while the TV mindlessly blasted an infomercial featuring large chested women exercising.

“Scab. What’s this?” Jeet stood in front of the wall by the television, a frame crookedly hung about four feet off the ground.

Opening one eye Scab smirked, “You don’t have anything hanging on the walls so I helped.”

“This is your death certificate. You seriously went out and framed your death certificate?” Jeet wasn’t even sure why he was surprised.

Scab just smiled and made grabby hands at him, wanting his evening groping session. Rolling his eyes Jeet set down the bag of paperwork he was carrying, carefully avoiding those arms as he went into the kitchen with a case of beer he’d bought. Blas answered the call though, sitting next to Scab and leaning against him.

“We’re gonna have a bonfire!” Blas sounded not just excited but… something else, a twinge in his voice Scab had never heard before.

“We are?” Confused Scab sat up, cradling Blas to him.

“Tonight, after we go get some supplies.” Jeet kicked the bag of paperwork on the floor, “Gotta get rid of all this.”

Jeet headed into the bedroom while Scab tried to keep a grip on Blas who was being squirmier than normal. “What are you so excited about?”

“The fire!” Blas nuzzled into Scab’s neck, almost purring. “Jeet lets me burn all the paperwork, and we roast marshmallows.”

“Oookaaay.” Scab wasn’t going to complain about all the wriggling friction he was getting right now, but Blas was being really weird. Stroking Blas’ back he looked at Jeet questioningly as he came back down the hall.

Jeet smirked, leaning over the back of the couch to run his fingers along the sensitive area behind Blas’ ear causing him to shudder gloriously in Scab’s arms. Scab looked between the two of them in shock. What was going on?

—

Blas happily pushed Scab’s wheelchair down the aisle of the sporting goods store, a bag hanging between the handles on the back already contained marshmallow roasting skewers and lighter fluid. Jeet was grudgingly pricing out folding camping chairs to lounge around the fire with; his frugal nature warring with the desire to have something sturdy and comfortable to relax on. For reasons.

Scab still didn’t understand why they were acting like burning some papers was the highlight of their year, but he was happy enough to be out of the house to not say anything. Blas wandered away to look at a wall of toys and Scab wheeled himself over to a display of hunting knives behind glass.

Jeet paced the aisles after them; he hated shopping. Blas had unsurprisingly found fifteen blankets he wanted to buy, in addition to a plush moose, freeze dried ice cream and fuzzy thermals. Jeet’s resolve was strong, but he couldn’t deny Blas everything, and Scab snickered at him when he groaned as the total for their purchases went into the triple digits.

It would be worth it later, so worth it, he just had to keep reminding himself of that as they carried their purchases out to the car.

“You gonna be okay Boss? Need us to drive while you recover?” Scab was grinning like a fiend from the back seat, patting down his new puffy jacket.

“Oh shut up, Scab.”

Once back at the house Scab wheeled himself over to the dining room and put the bag he was carrying on the table. Then out of his pants pockets he produced a hunting knife. And then another one. The plush moose Blas had been eyeing that Jeet wouldn’t buy came next, having been squished into the crevice of his chair.

“Seriously?!” Jeet stared at him, thoroughly exasperated.

“What? You wouldn’t buy him the stuffed thing, so I got it for him.” Scab smiled as Blas swooped in to snag the moose and take it down the hall to live on the bed.

Jeet rubbed the bridge of his nose, “How did you even get those knives out of the case?”

“Trade secret.”

—

Scab reclined on his new lounge chair, watching as Blas carefully fed pieces of paper to a roaring fire in a metal pit in the middle of the back lawn. Blas was being so strange, mumbling and staring at the fire intently, unlike anything Scab had seen before.

“Why is he acting like that?” Scab took a sip of his beer, looking over at Jeet next to him.

“He really likes fire.” Jeet shrugged. He didn’t understand it either. “He’s almost burnt the house down a few times. Better to let him get it out of his system in a useful way like this than have him try to make fireworks out of cleaning supplies.”

Jeet settled back into his camoflauge printed chair, stretching his legs and putting his hands behind his head. The chairs had been worth the cost, he had cupholders and they didn’t feel like they were going to collapse or fold back up at the barest movement. He and Blas had regular chairs, Blas’ in a horrific vibrant yellow, but he’d gotten Scab a lounger so he could stretch his legs out, black and sturdy enough for two to lay on.

A few beers between Scab and Jeet later and Blas had finished burning the contents of the bag, twitchily standing by the fire as it died down into ashes, watching it unblinkingly. Abruptly he turned and stalked over to Jeet, climbing into his lap and straddling him. Making a desperate whining noise he leaned forward and bit Jeet’s ear, trailing his tongue down his neck while his hand roved up his chest.

Chuckling Jeet ran his hands along his thighs to greedily grab at Blas’ ass, dragging him even closer. Next to them Scab’s jaw dropped, staring at the two of them and struggling to comprehend what the hell was happening. Blas was never, ever, like that. And just as suddenly as he’d assaulted Jeet, Blas pulled back off him, grinning and running his fingers along Jeet’s collarbone.

Then he turned his attention to Scab dropping down onto the lounger next to him and nuzzling his face into the man’s neck. Scab nervously glanced at Jeet who was watching them, but without any real malice, before he wrapped his arms around Blas. Gasping he squirmed under Blas’ attentions, taken by surprise as Blas started to try and strip him down, outside and right in front of Jeet. It wasn’t like he wanted Blas to stop, but he did not want a repeat of what happened last time they were naked and all over each other.

Blas didn’t seem interested in stopping, dropping Scab’s shirt to the side and then pulling his own off to join it. Starting to pant, Blas went for Scab’s lower half, tugging at the elastic hem of his sweats as he leaned forward to kiss him. Scab was in heaven, hands running all over Blas, tongue invading his mouth, he tasted sweet from all the freeze dried ice cream and marshmallows he’d been eating and smelled smokey, almost charred. An odd combination but one Scab would never forget.

Once Blas had managed to work Scab’s pants off, a feat made more complicated by his numb legs, Blas only having one hand and not wanting to detach himself from his face, he slid into Scab’s lap. Grinding and writhing and making soft sounds it was almost like he was a completely different person. Scab was loving it, but he was confused, and ever conscious of Jeet being right next to them as Blas was practically trying to fuck him into the chair.

And then Jeet made his move, downing his beer he wrapped his arms around Blas pulling him off Scab and against his chest.

“Hey.. HEY!” Scab sat up straighter and tried to reach for Blas; narrowing his eyes at Jeet and looking pathetically disgruntled.

Jeet shifted his grip on Blas, smirking over at Scab as he headed back into the house, “It’s getting dark. You coming?” And with that he disappeared through the sliding door.

Cursing, Scab started the long arduous process of getting out of the lounger and back into his wheelchair on the deck. He’d just gotten down onto the grass and was trying to figure out the best way to crawl while completely naked when Jeet returned.

“I wasn’t gonna leave you, stupid.” Jeet bent down to pick Scab up. “The last thing we need is you crawling across the deck naked and having to take you to the emergency room to get splinters pulled out of your dick.”

Relieved Scab held onto Jeet’s neck as he was carried into the house, surprised when he wasn’t just dumped on the couch and instead carried into the bedroom. Blas was kneeling on the bed, legs slightly apart, naked and looking so fucking sultry that Jeet almost dropped Scab. Once on the bed Scab crawled into the middle, laying down on his back, letting out a grunt of pleasure as Blas immediately rolled onto him and started kissing him again.

Scab could feel the bed moving as Jeet slid next to them. There was the familiar crinkling sound of a condom wrapper and the wet slicking noise of lube. What exactly was happening here? Were they having a threesome? Scab had suggested that numerous times to people he’d fucked before, but no one had ever agreed to it, and now he wasn’t really in a position to be an active participant in much of anything. Especially since Jeet didn’t seem the type to want to share.

Suddenly gasping, Blas collapsed onto Scab, making soft whimpery noises and clutching at Scab’s shoulder. Jeet was naked, kneeling at their side with one hand rubbing Blas’ lower back as his other probed into the man’s ass. Jeet nudged Scab’s arm with his knee, “Hold onto him.”

Scab had been rubbing Blas’ sides, but he moved his arms around him, holding Blas tightly to his chest. Sighing happily Blas melted into his arms, his hips twinging into Scab’s stomach. He was leaking all over Scab but the gangster wouldn’t have given a fuck even if he could feel it.

Jealousy flared up again in Jeet, watching the two of them embracing, Scab was giving Blas all the affection he needed and Jeet was just going to take what he wanted from him. He took a deep breath, twisting his fingers in the right way to make Blas moan. That wasn’t it at all, Blas wanted him, he’d said so numerous times, he just also wanted to be held and embraced and Jeet couldn’t very well do all of those things without falling over or crushing one of them. And Blas had been very adamant that he didn’t want to leave Scab out and this was the only way Jeet could think of for him to participate.

Jeet shifted around to kneel behind them, leaning forward to rub Blas’ back, “You okay? Ready?”

Blas didn’t respond, just squirmed some and Scab brought a hand up to stroke his face, “Hey, you alright?”

Tilting his head to look at Scab, Blas’ eyes were strangely glazed and he was panting heavily. Seeming to come back to himself, he looked at Jeet over his shoulder nodding and scooching back a little.

Jeet held onto Blas’ hips, carefully working himself into him, savoring every gasping sound coaxed out of the scrawny chemist. Scab was in the strange position of being able to see both Jeet and Blas, and as Blas got pounded and jostled back and forth, Scab groaned, warm skin sliding against all the parts he could feel. That felt good, that felt very good. Blas dug his fingers into Scab’s shoulders, turning to bury his face in his neck as he huffed out shallow breaths, while Scab slid his hands around Blas’ back and shoulders, looking up at Jeet occasionally with eyes that were half lidded.

The idea of including Scab in this hadn’t thrilled Jeet, it had never crossed his mind that he might be part of a threesome; especially with an ex-gangster who couldn’t feel his lower half. But now that he was actually here doing this, it wasn’t so bad. Blas was thoroughly enjoying having Scab there to hold onto and nibble at, and Scab was clearly getting off on the friction between them. From Scab’s perspective he could pretend like Jeet was fucking him, or even that Blas was, he was just getting the warmth and the thrusting motion, unable to feel it even when Blas reached between them to stroke them together.

“Here.” Jeet was out of breath, as he slid his fingers onto Scab’s to pull his hands towards Blas’ torso. “Hold him up.”

Jeet swallowed hard as Scab obediently propped Blas’ hips into a better position for him. Blas mewled, face smashed into Scab’s chest and his fingers dug deep into that stupid dragon tattoo of Scab’s, bruising his colorful skin. Fuck that was hot and Jeet almost lost it right then. But Blas wasn’t finished and like hell was he gonna stop before he’d fully satisfied him. Scab helpfully reached down to jerk him off, coating his hand with all the semen dribbling out of Blas’ cock, his hand sliding easily as Blas erupted into all sorts of breathy gasps and moans.

It didn’t take long for Blas to cry out and explode against Scab’s stomach, nearly face planting, but Scab easily held him up for Jeet to finish. Even as far gone as he was, Jeet fully appreciated the way Scab’s shoulder muscles rippled as he supported all of Blas’ weight with his forearms. Grunting, Jeet finished himself off, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths as he rode that high down to reality, sitting back on his heels.

Scab gathered up Blas against his chest, smiling as Blas tightly clutched at him. He’d give anything to be able to trade places with Jeet, but this was as close to happy as he’d been in years.

Jeet got up to head into the bathroom and clean himself off and Blas perked up, breathlessly asking, “Where’d Jeet go?”

“Boss is coming right back.” Or so Scab hoped, glancing between Blas and the door to the bedroom.

“I don’t want him to leave.” He whined, clutching at Scab and shifting around like he was going to get up.

Scab held him tightly, preventing him from standing. “Hey, hey. Stay there. He’s not abandoning you.” He looked over at Jeet as he came back in the room, expression very concerned as he held onto Blas who was getting agitated.

Jeet took an old t-shirt, sliding back onto the bed and cleaning off Scab’s stomach. “I’m right here Blas.” He laid down next to them, reaching over to stroke Blas’ damaged arm as the man sprawled exhausted all over Scab.

It was true that often he did leave after sex. He didn’t like cuddling, he barely tolerated foreplay and aftercare and that was only because it was necessary. But he wouldn’t leave Blas, and Scab actually vocalizing it made him realize that’s what Blas thought: he was being abandoned, again. 

Jeet settled against Scab’s side, making sure Blas knew he was there. Scab dragged him even closer, looking damn smug and comfortable and Jeet wanted to hit him. But then Blas murmured something soft and sweet about being glad they were both there and Jeet grudgingly wrapped an arm around Scab so he could rub Blas’ side. Scab was staring in shock as if no one had ever told him they liked being around him before.

It wasn’t until later that Jeet realized that probably no one ever had.

—

“You okay Boss?”

Jeet grunted and went straight to the bedroom without saying anything. Going to sit next to Scab, Blas cuddled against him, “He has a headache. We need to be quiet, he’ll be better tomorrow.”

Scab stared down the hallway. “What, like a migraine?”

“Yeah.” Blas stretched out on the couch, apparently going to sleep there for the night instead of with Jeet. “He gets them a lot, because he works so much. But he don’t listen to me about relaxing more.”

Tucking Blas into a blanket, Scab shifted over onto his wheelchair, actually thankful for the carpeting. It made it harder to push himself down the hallway, but was significantly quieter.

Jeet growled as the bed bounced from Scab crawling onto it, swatting at him as he was roughly dragged across the covers.

“I’m the only one allowed to wallow in suffering.” Scab whispered, ignoring Jeet’s snarls. Stripping his clothes off as Jeet weakly struggled and complained, Scab gently arranged his boss to lay facedown on his chest, being a warm mattress for him. Reaching out he pulled something from the arm of his wheelchair, a damp washcloth, nice and cold, that he draped across the back of Jeet’s skull.

Groaning softly Jeet pulled his hands up to grip at Scab’s sides, fingers digging in deeply in time with the pounding of his head. Scab rested his arms lightly on the small of Jeet’s back, but didn’t move, just being his body pillow.

“Better?”

“Yeah. Shut up, Scab.” Jeet didn’t open his eyes, trying to let his body relax into the warm malleable form of Scab beneath him. The cool washcloth was definitely helping, especially coupled with the heat radiating off Scab’s chest. Jeet was actually able to fall asleep despite the throbbing in his skull.

Sometime in the night Blas had joined them, laying next to Scab and holding onto Jeet’s arm. Head still faintly thrumming he shifted slightly, positive that he had to be cutting off circulation to Scab’s arm with the way he was laying on him. The bedside clock was reading well into the morning, but Jeet wasn’t about to get up. He knew if he even tried it the both of them would gang up on him and keep him in bed anyway.

It was easier to just let them win, especially since he was still feeling awful. And there was a bit of him, somewhere hidden away where no one else could see, that was thoroughly enjoying the attention. Much like Scab, he hadn’t ever had anyone care about him before, not in the way these two seemed to and while he wouldn’t admit it, it was nice to feel wanted. To feel cared about.

He glanced up at Scab, sound asleep with his arms still around Jeet, Blas at his side latched onto both of them. Closing his eyes Jeet settled back down to sleep, feeling warm. Content.

Maybe even loved.


End file.
